Black Lantern Spoony
When the original Spoony was killed by Dr. Insano, he came back some time later as an undead Black Lantern. As a black lantern, Spoony's personality changes drastically, he becomes bloodthirsty and violent with only a few remnants of his personality left. He first appeared in the Blackest Night review when he attacked Linkara. Linkara manages to bring Spoony back to life. After the review of three video games brought on by the black lantern ring, Spoony finds out that Linkara cloned him after he was killed, and he resolves to take back his show. Unfortunately, Mechakara, Linkara's nemesis throughout the series, gets to Spoony first and kills him again, thus he becomes a black lantern once again, this time as a servant of Mechakara. He does not appear again until the final battle against Mechakara. Linkara momentarily escapes Mechakara and finds Black Lantern Spoony in the other room attacking. Linkara tries to reason with him until he gets an idea. He says, "Spoony, you're in my way" as a reference to a one time running gag in Spoony's 'Let's Play' of the game SWAT 4, which involved all of Spoony's A.I. teammates in the game constantly saying he was in their way when he clearly wasn't. Spoony gets enraged by this and he removes the black lantern ring, thus bringing him back to life. However, he punches Linkara out regardless, breaking his foot in Linkara's butt. Spoony (as Spoony the White) makes another appearance in the beginning of the Final Fantasy X review, where he catches his clone about to do the review. After a brief talk, Spoony takes out his gun, however, Clone Spoony tells him that he can have his show back just before showing him the game he has to review, causing Spoony to shoot himself, killing him...again. Thus he turns into a Black Lantern...again. Black Lantern Spoony then tells Clone Spoony to keep the show then says something ominous before he disappears. He returns later in said review's third part. He appears in a hellish realm straight out of Constantine (representing the game's version of the afterlife, at least in Spoony's view) where he plots a hostile takeback of his show (apparently having changed his mind since the last time he appeared), and recruits the main protagonist of the game (Tidus) to his cause. He starts his conquest by killing Spencer D. Bum, remarking that the only ones left were Dr. Insano and the clone. He then battles Clone Spoony after Clone Spoony kills Tidus. He remarks on how pathetic Clone Spoony and his show are- saying that the only reason anyone watches is to see him suffer- and about to kill him when Clone Spoony convinces him to give up his ways. He gives him a present - but it turns out to be a bomb.It explodes but Black Lantern Spoony survives, claiming he can't die and once he takes Clone Spoony's heart he will be whole again. Clone Spoony then says that there is another way: he places a Star Trek communicator on Black Lantern Spoony's back, tells Linkara to "energize!" and both Black Lantern Spoony and Clone Spoony disappear. After the credits it turns out the communicator Spoony had was a link to a merger device resembling a Star Trek transporter in terms of how it works. Pollo the Robot tells Linkara the process to merge Clone Spoony and Black Lantern Spoony together was a success but Spoony didn't arrive where he was supposed to- leaving Linkara and Pollo to wonder where Spoony is. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Content Category:Former Characters Category:Spoony